


A Softer World Would Let Me Breathe Underwater

by ProjectFYERBIRD



Series: A Softer World [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, Boats, Other, Water, hopefully it wont be sad, i'll do a follow up to this if i find another one that works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectFYERBIRD/pseuds/ProjectFYERBIRD
Summary: There's a whole world down in the ocean.filled with talking shrimp, and boys who call you backbut my breath won't hold long enough(darling it's better)- A Softer World





	A Softer World Would Let Me Breathe Underwater

**Author's Note:**

> not my best work but its whatever.

You're drowning. Or, you will be drowning. Soon. There's that familiar burn in your lungs as they want for the oxygen you can't receive while underwater. 

There's a strange kind of peace you feel when down here. Down here you feel like life could be better.

Your vision, while blurry, is good enough to pick out the way Riptide smiles a toothy grin at you. His optics glow in a way that looks _magical_ in this blue tinted crystal environment. But there's a worry and a question in his optics that you do your best to ignore despite the pangs in your heart. 

_Are you okay?_

_No_ , you want to say. _I love you_. But you don't say anything because you're underwater. It's easier to confront the futility of your feelings in the ocean. You don't know why. It just is.

You surface with a gasp, blinking water from your eyes, and suddenly everything is so _sharp_ and _clear_ and you hate it. Riptide breaches the surface beside you, water dripping off the sharp edges of his plating. The sunlight sparkling off him dazzles your eyes but you can't look away because you love him, damn it. You give him a watery smile.

You wish you could hold your breath for longer.

It's better down there.


End file.
